1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to substance applying devices and more specifically it relates to a suntan lotion applicator.
2. Description of the/Prior Art
Numerous substance applying devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to place in contact, by putting or spreading liquids on surfaces, such as medicines, polishes, paints or the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.